Albus Potter and the Dungeons of Darkness
by A.Soleil
Summary: Albus Potter is about to forge a legacy of his own. But will he follow in his father's footsteps?
1. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Wasn't it two up and three across?" Uncle Ron asked scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"We've been over this it's three up and two across." Aunt Hermione glared at Uncle Ron

"Right, in you go kids."

For as he spoke the bricks in the wall had folded in on themselves and created a giant arch into the busiest street Albus had ever seen. Diagon Alley.

"Alright Albus and Rose need wands, and everyone needs books and robes. James' are getting much to small. Probably need to visit the apothecary too." Albus' mother Ginny said.

"Don't forget scales, a cauldron and a telescope." Rose chimed in.

"Those too. And you guys might want a owl."

"Well wands first." Albus' dad Harry spoke firmly. "I'll take you two while you all get everyone's books."

Rose, Harry and Albus entered a small shabby store called Ollivanders which Albus' dad had explained was the best wandmaker around. A very old man with grey eyes came from the back of the store.

"Ah yes I remember holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather, nice and supple I remember that day very well."

Albus' dad smiled. "As do I. My son Albus here needs a wand and so does my neice Rose."

"Ahh yes, of course. You look a lot like your father Albus and your grandfather. Let me see, try this." Ollivander said pulling out a velvety box and giving it to Albus. "Just give it a wave."

Albus gave it a wave and a shelf behind Albus burst into flames. Albus stared in horror as his dad quickly put it out.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Ollivander. I didn't mean to set it on fire, honestly!" But Ollivander just smiled pleasantly at Albus. "Not to worry, try this one."

And so Albus did, in fact it felt like he had tried every single wand Ollivander had. Olivander handed him another one (Oak, Phoenix feather, 11 inches) and Albus gave it a quick wave wondering what would blow up this time but instead he felt a surge of warmth and it was Rose's turn to look for a wand.

She found one much faster than Albus had and they were off to Madam Malkins.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note: Chapter two is basically just the prologoue of Deathley Hallows. This is actually chapter three.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Albus stood waving long after his parents where out of sight. He hated to admit it, but he was really nervous about going to Hogwarts for the first time. Turning at the sound of Rose's inquiry, Albus followed her in search of a empty compartment. James gave him a small grin when he passed but had made it very clear that he didn't want Al to sit with him. Noticing a almost empty compartment that Rose seemed to have missed he called out to her

"Rose, there's only one person in here."

"That's Scorpius, Albus. We can't sit there" She practically hissed at him.

"And why not?"

"I'm sitting somewhere else" She said stubbornly, and just as stubbornly Albus entered and sat down across the boy. Now that he was away from his father the boy had messed up his hair so that it wasn't slicked back and neat but rather messy if anything. He was staring out the window but turned his grey eyes to Albus as he sat down.

"I'm Albus, Albus Potter. But you can call me Al"

"I know who you are. I'm Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius said"You can call me Scorp if you want."

"That's cool. Do you like quidditch?"

"Course, who doesn't?"

"My cousin Rose isn't a big fan." He intoned. "And neither is my aunt Hermione."

"What position do you play?" Scorpius seemed happy at the change in subject if anything.

"Seeker"

"Chaser or keeper usually" Scorpius said. "I don't have the attention span for a seeker"

Albus laughed.

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" But at that second a incredibly tall boy with light brown hair and a olive green hiking backpack slid open the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure" Scorpius said and Albus quickly seconded him. "Of course."

The tall boy heaved his trunk onto the luggage rack and let his backpack fall onto the ground in front of the seat where he sat next to Scorpius.

"I'm Quinn Miller, who are you lot?"

"Hi Quinn, I'm Albus Potter or Al and this is-"

"Scorpius Malfoy, or Scorp" Sol finished.

"Potter, like Harry Potter?"

"He's my dad"

"I thought the name sounded familiar, I read about him in some of my textbooks."

"Yeah, so what house do you want to be in?" Albus repeated the question to both of them.

"What are houses?" Quinn asked curiously.

"You don't know what houses are?" Scorpius and Albus asked incredously.

"No, I'm muggleborn."

"Oh, I see." Albus said

"Well there are four houses that you can be a part of based on your strong points" Albus started.

"And you all live together and have most of your classes together" Scorpius finished.

"There's Slytherin for the cunning and abitious students" Albus said "They have a bad reputation, but there's nothing wrong with them"

"And then there's Ravenclaw for the really smart students." Scorpius said "I might want to be there"

"There's Gryffindor for the brave students, all of my family's been there." Albus added

"There's Hufflepuff for the loyal ones. But everyone thinks it's just people who didn't belong elsewhere." Scorpius finished.

"I wouldn't mind any of them I don't think." Quinn said. "Just want to be with my friends"

"Me too I think, but there's a lot of pressure from my dad to be in Slytherin"

"And my whole family's been in Gryffindor, so I feel like I have to be there. But in a way I want to break that tradition."

"Cool."

They talked to Quinn about the wizarding world and Quinn likewise told them about the muggle world. They exhanged stories about their childhoods and by the time the lunch trolley arrived they were fast friends. Albus bought a number of chocolate frogs and tried to explain how the cards were trading items and that the pictures always moved in the wizarding world, Quinn eyed his card warily as if he expected it to just walk off if he put it down. The time was flying by at an alarming rate and before they knew it they were closing in on hogsmeade and hurriedly pulling their robes on over their heads.

As they exited the train Albus saw Rose chatting excitedly with two brown haired boys and a blonde girl. He grinned to himself, the three of them looked like they were only half paying attention to whatever she was saying.

"Firs years oe'r here!" bellowed a deep voice. "Firs years oe'r here!"

"Hagrid!"

"You, you know him?" Scorpius asked timidly.

"Yeah he's a friend of my dad's" Albus said with a wide grin.

"Alrigh' there Al?" Hagrid said looming high above them.

"Great, these are my friends Quinn and Scorpius" He said indicating his friends in turn.

"Ye look a righ' lot like a Malfoy, Scorpius."

"He is a Malfoy" Quinn said.

"Oh, well tha' explains tha' then" Hagrid said with a small frown. "Best be gettin' on tha boats" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Albus and the rest of the first years followed Hagrid to a fleet of about boats.

"Now theres four people per boat, the boats paddle themselves" Hagrid said "Any questions?"

Either there weren't any questions or everyone was too intimidated to speak up if they did have them because Hagrid continued. "Okay pair up"

Albus, Quinn, Scorpius and one of the boys Rose had been talking to all climbed into a boat together. He gave off a distinct air of pompousness and Albus found that he didn't much like the boy but he made polite conversation anyway. Scorpius and Quinn stared fixedly at the beautiful castle until they got out and made their way to the castle. They entered a giant entrance hall so tall that Albus couldn't make out the top. The walls were stone and lined with flaming torches that gave the hall a surprising amount of warmth. Only moments had passed before a incredibly short professor guided them into a small room and introduced himself.

"Hello. I am Professor Flitwick" He said in a squeaky voice. "Deputy Headmaster and Head of Ravenclaw house. You will soon be sorted into your respectful houses and some of you may be wondering what houses are." He continued. "There are four houses each of which represents different qualities found in different students. While you are here your house members will become like a family to you. You will sleep in dormitories with your house members, eat and have classes together. Any wrongful behavior will lose house point and any particularly good behavior will gain points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. You will be sorted momentarily."

Whispers broke out among the first years at those words but before they knew it they were being herded into the great hall. The great hall was if possible even grander than the entrance hall though smaller it was still a very large place. Close to a thousand candles where floating in mid air and it seemed as if there was no ceiling but rather the walls just opened to the the night sky. Many people were craning their necks to see how they would be sorted.

"A hat?" Quinn asked for he could see perfectly well.

The hat in question was old, frayed and looked like it had accumulated a million years or so of dirt. A rip near the brim of the hat opened much like a mouth would and began to sing.

_Way back when this school was new_

_And I was young at heart _

_The founders four did teach_

_They swore they would never part _

_What would happen when they perished?_

_Ravenclaw with wisdom, pointed out_

_Gryffindor with such courage_

_He never had such doubt_

_He swept me off his head_

_Placed me onto yours_

_I can see inside your mind_

_Your thoughts all open doors_

_So will you be in Gryffindor?_

_Where courage is the key_

_Or cunning Slytherin?_

_Where they make ends meet_

_Do you belong in Hufflepuff?_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Or wise Ravenclaw?_

_Where brilliant minds do toil_

_In the end the choice is yours_

_And so it will always be_

_For it's our choices that define us_

_In a time of need_

The great hall burst into applause and Proffessor Flitwick anounced "When I call out your name sit on the stool and place the hat on your head." He unrolled a scroll of parchment "Amos, Patrick" The boy from the boat walked forward and sat on the seat. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared having barely touched the boy's head. Smirking the boy took off for the table on the far left. "Atticus, Abe" and "Adair, Max" were sorted into Hufflepuff and Slytherin but it wasn't until "Ellinor, Sonja" a pretty girl with shortish auburn hair was sorted into Gryffindor that Albus tuned himself out as listening wasn't doing much for his nerves.

But soon it was "Malfoy, Scorpius" walking up to the stool looking paler than usual. He was visibly shaking with nerves as he put the hat on his head, which promptly slid down over his eyes. After quite some time the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" and he strode over to the cheering table. But "Miller, Quinn" was already being called. Cool as a cucumber he walked up gave a nod to Scorpius and sat down on the stool. Almost immediately the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" and Quinn plopped down right across from Scorpius. "Olsen, Amber" was sorted into Hufflepuff and then it was his turn. Every eye in the great hall was fixed on him. He swallowed nervously and somehow managed to find his way up to the stool.

"_Ahh, another Potter. And so like your father."_ A voice echoed in Albus' head. _"There's bravery yes, and loyalty too"_ The voice continued. _"You'd do well anywhere I think"_

The truth was he wanted to be with Quinn and Scorpius, he wanted to be with his brother though too. But he couldn't be with all of them and the more he thought of it the more Albus wished that there weren't houses. "_Yes I think you will do well in Slytherin. Just like your father."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled for the whole hall to hear and Albus unseeingly marched over to his friends. What had he done? Whispers broke out all throughout the great hall as he sat down next to Quinn. But it wasn't long that he cared. Rose was sorted into Gryffindor and "Young, Alicia" went to Ravenclaw. The sorting was done and Headmistress Mcgonagal had stood up "Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. I know you all are hungry so let the feast begin!"

Food had somehow magically appeared on the plates in front of them and Albus come to think of it was feeling rather hungry. Helping himself to potatoes he struck up a conversation with Ainsley Walsh a prefect sitting right next to him. It seemed that all of his worries had momentarily dissapeared as they talked about the Holyhead Harpies a subject which Albus considered himself to be quite knowledgeable on seeing as his mother used to play for them. It turned out Ainsley was a chaser on the house team and a big fan of Albus' mother. By the time Albus had finished his third helping of the best treacle tart he had ever had the pleasure of meeting they had discussed everything from classes to dragons and a ghost had glided right through Albus giving him the not altogether pleasant sensation that his insides had been flooded with icy water.

The Headmistress McGonagal stood once again and a hush fell over the crowd without her even saying a word "I have a few start of term forbidden forest is as always forbidden. No magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch try outs will be held when your quidditch captain see's fit, if you are intrested please contact Mister Wood. And now if you would please follow your prefects to the dormitories."

And so they did. Down staircases that Albus was to tired to even notice were moving, through doors that Albus could have sworn were just portraits, finally arriving in front of a blank stretch of wall. "Phineas" Ainsley said to the blank stretch of wall and Albus was too worn out to even be surprised when it revealed a passageway. Albus clambered through into a majestic room full of sleek leather arm chairs and a strange green light.

"Boys through here" Ainsley said gestering to a door "And girls through here" she said going through this door herself.

As well as Scorpius and Quinn a dark skinned boy named Dante Baldwinn and a chubby boy named Max Adair were also first year Slytherin boys, and as such they shared a room together. All their trunks had already been brought to the room and Albus quickly claimed a four poster bed imbetween Quinn and Scorpius who were already changing into pajamas. Albus quickly bayed everyone a goodnight and immediately fell asleep.


	3. A Morning Unlike Any Other

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Albus woke up with a start. What was that loud buzzing noise? Quinn groaned and rolled over covering his ears with a pillow. Albus drearily sat up looking for the source of the strange noise. There was a weird device on Quinn's bedside table that seemed to be vibrating. He crawled out of bed and grabbed his wand inching towards the strange metal object with his wand at the ready. Quinn rolled back over and hit the device causing the buzzing to stop. Albus nearily jumped out of his skin.

"What was that?"

Quinn just gave him a look and burst out laughing.

"That's a alarm clock you dolt"

"A, a what?"

"A alarm clock, it's a device muggles use to wake themselves up in the morning"

"Oh" Albus said with a look of sudden comprehension on his face.

Scorpius rose from his bed in a zombie like trance and started pulling his robes on upside down. Albus straightened up from his primal crouch and pointed out to Quinn

"You know there's magical ways to wake yourself up in the morning that are less startling."

"Well it was entirely worth bringing this thing just to see your reaction." Quinn said with a giant grin on his face, already pulling on his combat boots.

"Hilarious" Scorpius agreed having finally pulled his robes on the right way.

"What time is it?" Albus asked, rummaging through his trunk.

"Seven forty-two" Quinn said checking his watch.

"Merlins pants, we're going to be late"

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." Quinn countered referencing a ancient movie his dad once shown him.

"I would love to see you say that to Proffessor Morowitz." Albus said dressing at the speed of light.

Scorpius laughed, and all three of them rushed downstairs for breakfast.

It turned out that they needn't have worried. As schedules were being passed out breakfast was running late. Albus groaned.

"Double History of Magic? My brother told me that class sucks."

"And Transfiguration" Scorpius added.

"Yeah, Morrowitz is supposed to be a hardass."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms sound good though." Quinn said.

"I've heard some good things about those classes." Scorpius said.

"And Tuesday doesn't look so bad" Quinn contemplated "But I don't know anything about the classes."

"Yeah Tuesday actually looks okay." Albus agreed.

"I can't wait until we're third years" Interjected Dante "When we can take electives."

"Yeah, I want to do Care of Magical Creatures." Albus said. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Arithmancy, I've looked at a lot of books about it" Said Scorpius.

"I'll do whatever you guys do." Quinn sighed. "I don't know much about magic, so I don't really know."

Albus took another bite of bacon and got up to go to History of Magic with Quinn and Scorpius close on his heels.

Albus stared at Proffessor Binns having not heard a word of anything he said. Quinn was drooling on their game of hangman and Scorpius was absentmindedly drawing a hippogriff on his piece of parchment. It seemed that not a single person was capable of paying attention to what Proffessor Binns was saying and even trying to would result in a awful headache. Well at least he would have time on Mondays to do any weekend homework. Quinn gave a loud snore and mumbled something about giant pumpkins and chess. Albus kicked him under the table but it seemed as if Proffessor Binns was too interested in whatever he was talking about to notice Quinn.

"Huh, wuzz goin on?" Quinn inquired wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I guessed 'T' did I get anything?" Albus said pointing at their game of hangman.

"Oh, no" Quinn drew a leg onto the man.

"Is it 'Dumbledore'?"

"Yeah" Quinn passed Albus the piece of parchment. "Your turn."

"By the way, what were you dreaming about?"

"Well there was this ship full of pumpkins playing chess, and we were the pieces you see." Quinn explained obviously still half asleep. "And whenever we were taken the pumpkins would throw us off the ship."

"Like wizards chess?" Albus said

"What's wizards chess?"

But at that moment the bell rang and everyone escaped to Transfiguration.

As it turned out Transfiguration was just as bad as they thought it would be. Proffessor Morowitz was intimidating with precisely cut black hair and a very square mustache.

"Transfiguration is a very difficult branch of magic. Smart as you may think you are." He sneered at this point. "I doubt any of you will be able to understand it."

Albus pulled out a piece of parchment and began copying everything Proffessor Morowitz said.

"Now despite this we will be trying to turn toothpicks into needles." He glared at Albus and began pacing "I expect all of you to manage this by Friday, is that clear?"

There was a small chorus of "Yes Proffessor's" before Morowitz asked for a volunteer to pass out the toothpicks. A Gryffindor by the name of Davis Ackley volunteered and started giving everyone a toothpick. When he got to Albus he was sneering slightly, Albus reached for a toothpick but Davis pulled the box back.

"Say please Potter"

"Please" Albus said resentfully.

Davis grinned and handed Albus a toothpick, which Albus snatched out of his hand. Why had he acted that way towards Albus he thought angrily.

By the time the class was over only Quinn had managed to turn his toothpick into a needle which would have warranted praise from any other teacher but Morrowitz didn't seem to think this was nescessary "Well what do you want a cookie, try and help your dimwitted friends if your so good at it." Quinn had merely shrugged and did as suggested trying to help the unhelpable. Proffessor Morowitz had assigned them all ten inches of parchment on Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Due Friday.

At lunch they all decided that they were not fond of Monday mornings. Quinn had wondered when flying lessons would be and as it turned out they were going to be this Saturday. Albus and Scorpius already knew how to fly but Quinn was determined that he would be horrible at it. Albus tried to convince him that he'd be a natural but Quinn just gave him a cynical look.

"I don't think that a thousand feet above the air is the best time to find out I'm bad at something."

Albus smiled at this. He hated to admit it but Quinn had a good point there.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was mostly theory although Proffessor Martin promised that they would do some actual magic soon. And charms quite honestly seemed like a joke, no one seemed to take Proffessor Flitwick seriously and most of the lesson was devoted to a riveting game of chess.

They went out to sit by the lake and enjoy the fresh autumn air. Quinn was already working on his Transfigurations homework.

"Did you know Gamp's Law of Transfiguration was named for Hesper Gamp?"

"I wasn't aware that I cared." Scorpius said. "You already have like six inches. What's wrong with you?"

"Transfiguration is actually really interesting." Quinn said sounding hurt. "The Proffessor is scary. But the subject is interesting."

"Right, course." Albus humored him.

Soon it was time for dinner which wasn't quite the feast that they had yesterday but was still quite good. Albus ate his way through a large amount of turkey and green beens while Quinn rambled on about vegetarianism and Scorpius argued that humans were designed to eat meat. Albus ignored both of them and sipped pumpkin juice happily.


End file.
